The day we met a blob fish
by Poodie
Summary: The friends go out liming and come across shop and ... *gasp* Who knows? :O ... Who will blow up? :O ... Who will fly? :O ... Read to find out! :D P.S the story is better than the summary :D


**The day we met a blob fish**

Hey maines, what's up? Here's a TND story just for you guys, enjoy.

Nigel: On with the story.

**AGES:**

#1 -Nigel-16, he has on a long red sleeve dress shirt, light brown dress pants, a grey tie and black church shoes. He's bald, about 5.7 feet tall, and has pale skin color with black shades covering his dark gray eyes.(He's British)

# 2 -Hoagie-16, he wears a plain white shirt, with a short sleeved teal jacket over it, very light brown jeans, white shoes, grey goggles that also covered his light blue eyes. He has light brown hair, about the same height as Nigel, cream skin, and a small dirty orange hat.(He's American)

# 3 -Kuki-16, she has on a light green long sleeve church-like top, which is tucked in her dark green dress skirt that is nee length, black tights, and dark green flats(that's a shoe), she has black hair which is placed neatly in one with a bang, dark brown eyes, white skin, and is 5.5 feet in height.(She's Chinese)

# 4 -Wally-16, he has on a short sleeve plain orange shirt with a darker no sleeved jacket, dark blue jeans, plain white shoes, and his left ear is pierced. He has emerald green eyes, short blond hair, with white skin, and he is about Kuki's height. (He's Australian)

# 5 -Abby-16, she has on a short dark blue vest with white strips on the sides, short light blue pants, white sandals, one gold bracelet on each hand, and a red hat. She has brown skin, small gold hoop earrings, light brown eyes, black shoulder length hair, and the same height as Hoagie. (She is black American)

# 6-Ash-17 (OC)

# 7-Rock-17(OC)

# 362-Rachel-16, she has on navy blue jeans, an orange long sleeve top, and dark brown cow-boy boots. She has mid-blue eyes, long blond hair with a neat bang, white skin, and is about Kuki's height. (She's American)

I'm going to introduce my two OC's. Its not as long as it looks.

Rock and Ash are twins. Rock is older than Ash by two seconds (their mother is good!). Rock wears a yellow long sleeve shirt with a really nice dark blue short sleeve shirt over it, baggy navy blue denim jeans and plain white sneakers. He has tan skin, his hair is jet black with a messy quaff and has two cuts in his left eyebrow (not a scar), (P.S he is emotionless so anything he says sounds dead). Ash is wearing a nice white dress shirt with a black tie, fingerless gloves, dress pants and a pair of shoes just like Hoagie's own. He also has tan skin, light brown hair with a neat quaff and one cut in his left eyebrow (not a scar), (he is the happy, annoying in a good/bad way and

is boisterous).

Sunny was the day, bright was the sky and the clouds floated up high.

"Why are we walking down this way again?" Wally asked everybody else.

"We just going for a walk, remember?" Abby said.

"Right".

With that, they all passed a souvenir shop.

"Hey guy's, wait here for me, I'm going to check that souvenir shop, brb" Hoagie said before he left for the shop.

"Okay!" Ash said, trying to copy Nigel's British accent.

"What are you doing?" Nigel asked him as everybody else giggled except for Rock, who showed no form of emotion.

"Stop laughing" Nigel said playfully.

"We can't!" Rachel giggled.

"Oh come on! It's not that funny" Nigel told his girlfriend.

Nigel and Rachel have been dating for 2 months now, but they have a lot of problems every now and then. (Mainly because of Ash)

"Hey guys" Wally made notice of himself.

"Yeah!" everybody said at the same time.

"What do you call a snail on a ship?" Wally asked them all.

They just shrugged their shoulders not really caring to answer.

"You call it a snailor" Wally said while laughing at his poor joke.

They all stood there for a moment before they said simultaneously.

"Wally, that's what Spongebob said".

"Curses! they saw the episode" Wally murmured to himself.

"Besides, Hoagie could have done better, I mean COME ON! HOAGIE!" Abby screamed at him.

Then with that everybody had themselves another laugh.

"I'M NEVER GOING BACK THERE AGAIN!" a voice shouted.

They all spun around to, once again, see Hoagie.

"What's wrong Hoagie?" Kuki asked sweetly.

"Their customer service is very poor" Hoagie complained.

"Why? what happened?" Ash asked his friend.

"Well I went inside as you all know, and I see some stuff on the wall behind the casher." Hoagie said in an angry tone.

Then continuing.

"So, I asked the man if he could pass me one of the things on the wall, and you know what he said"

"No, we weren't there" Rock said as dead as ever.

"I will tell you, he said no!, just as dead as you did Rock" Hoagie said.

"Then that's not poor customer service, that's no customer service" Ash said partly vex partly not.

Going on, Hoagie added.

"So, I waited awhile before I asked again, and this time, the man threw the thing I was asking to hold at me, luckily, I dodged it just in time, and that's when I left, and came back by you guys".

"Wow" Wally and Kuki said at the same time, and blushing after they realized that they said something together.

"What kind of-"Abby was about curse, before Rachel covered her mouth.

"That's not the language we want around here" Rachel told her.

"Well, at least now we know" Nigel said.

"Yeah" Kuki agreed.

"WHAT! NO! it's not over; I'm going to have a talk with that guy …..or… better yet, Rock you go and have a talk with him", Ash said smirking.

"Okay", Rock replied.

Then he walks off to do what was needed at the moment.

"Is that safe?" Nigel asked Ash.

"No".

**3 MINUTES LATER…**

There was screaming coming from the shop, and out, came a fat and disgusting man, who was running faster than they thought a fat man could run. Apparently he was the one screaming.

Then Rock came out, and was questioned right away.

"What did you tell him?!" Nigel shouted.

"What was that?!" Kuki cried.

"No more questions! because they all relate to what happed in there." Rock said emotionlessly.

"I went in and told him he needs to fix his attitude, and, if he didn't, I would pull out his right eye and shove it down his throat, then I would pull it out again, shove it back in it's socket, just to pull it out again, put it down his throat and take it out again, so, I could the same too his left eye, after the whole process, I'll get a pitch-fork, and put it aside for later; I'll beat up his disgustingly fat body, and after that, I'll take the pitch-fork and stab him in the head to pull out his brain, if he has one, and, that's about it" Rock added a lot more emotionlessly than before, if that's possible.

Everybody was shocked, shocked that someone would even say that.

**SOMEWHERE IN A POLICE STATION…**

"JUST TO PULL OUT MY BRAIN!" a fat man cried.

"Listen.. um…. What's your name again?" one of the police officers asked.

"Carl", the fat man now known as Carl said.

"Okay Carl, I think you should just go back to work and let this all go" the police officer known as Mr. Zent said.

Then another police officer named Frank spoke up saying.

"Yeah, I agree".

"At least straighten him out!" Carl cried.

Then both police officers looked at each other.

"All right" Mr. Zent said.

"That's not what I was looking at you for, it was because I saw a mouse" Frank laugh for fun.

"Okay, lets go" Mr. Zent said.

So they were going back to the souvenir shop where Carl worked, but then Frank stopped them.

"Wait, Carl? What did you say this boy looked like?" Frank asked.

"Well, he has tan skin, a yellow long sleeve shirt with a dark blue short sleeve shirt over it, dark blue jeans, I think, and he has jet black hair" Carl said.

"Okay then! How old did he look?" Mr. Zent asked.

"I don't even know him, but, I think he was either 17 or 18" Carl replied.

"Oh! Is that him over there?" Frank asked.

"YES!" Carl screamed out of fear.

"All right"

So the police officers walk over to Rock and tap him on the shoulder, with that he turns around.

"Can I help you" Rock asked emotionlessly and partly pronouncing the words weird.

Then Frank turning to Mr. Zent, said.

"Judging by the looks of it, he's 17 and-, are you sick?" Frank said turning to Rock.

"No, that's how I talk" Rock answered him.

"So you talk like if you have a stuffy nose?" Frank continued.

"Yes" Rock replied.

"Oh! Anyhow, I have come to realize that you threatened this man, telling him you will pull out his eye and ect.

"Yes I did, why? Rock asked.

"Well, I just want to tell you off, please don't do it again, because someone will eventually use it, and you may get in trouble, so, don't do that again, okay" Mr. Zent inquired.

"All right then" Rock said.

"Good, now Carl, I want you to go back to work, and get your job done" Mr. Zent said.

"Fine! I'll go" Carl who has been doing a lot crying today, replied.

So the officers went their way as did Carl, leaving the group of teen's right there.

"I'm glad that's over" Hoagie started, breaking the silence between all of them.

"Yeah me too, now lets go and harass Carl" Ash said walking towards the shop at which Carl worked.

"Why do you have to pester the man?" asked Nigel who was a little irritated with the idea.

"Because it will be funny", Ash replied watching Nigel with a big smile and bright eyes.

**INSIDE THE SHOP…..**

"HI!" Ash almost yelled

"Huh … Oh its you" Carl said watching him cross eyed

"Hey, fix your attitude or I'll call my bro for you ….. As a matter a fact, ROCK!" screamed Ash

When Rock came in he replied by yelling, " WHAT!"

"Carl's being mean again" announced Ash with a miserable smile

"Do we have to go through this again", said Rock while cracking his knuckles

"Uhh … No, we're good" replied Carl

When Ash turned back to Carl he asked,

"So, when you going on break?"

"I-in abou- about t-ten minutes" Carl chocked out.

"Good, I'll be back to hang with you, okay?" Ash said smirking to himself.

"Um … No I like to stay by myself", Carl told him

"Nope! We'll be back to lime with you"

"Lovely" Carl said very annoyed

With that Ash left the store and went to meet up with his friends.

"What did you tell him?" Nigel asked him.

"That we'll hang with after his shift" Ash answered.

"But I'm sure he's going to leave before we get back" Ash added.

So Ash and the gang turn around to go by Carl once again, but when they did, Carl had started screaming out, "I quit!", and runs down the road.

As they all stare at the fat guy running away, Ash says,

"Lets chase him" and before anyone could stop him he was running down Carl.

Without hesitation Nigel said,

"Lets just follow Ash and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid"

They all nodded their heads and ran off after Ash. Soon, they caught up with him and surround Carl.

"WHAT?!" Carl screamed.

With that, Ash started to laugh, and all of a sudden Carl dropped on the ground.

"What happened to him?" Kuki asked, looking at Abby

"Abby don't know" she replied.

"Do you think he fainted?" Hoagie asked.

"No!" Rock answered.

"You cold eh!" Rachel said amazed at Rock. (In a bad way)

"No, I'm not cold, I'm telling the truth, and if he's that fat you can tell when he's breathing" Rock said heartlessly.

"I'll call an ambulance" Ash said.

And on the side, Wally is laughing his head off.

"It's not funny" Rachel protested.

"You do realize we just caused a fat man to die" Rock said.

"Not us, Ash" Abby said wide eyed.

Then out of no where, everybody hears a very unusual laugh, when they turn, they realize it was Rock laughing.

"WHAT IS SO FUNNY!" Rachel screamed.

"I got the ambulance" Ash said.

"Let me talk to them" Nigel said, so Ash gave him his phone.

So Nigel spoke to them, and apparently, the guy who picked up the phone on the other line in the hospital was laughing, but he still sent people to get Carl.

"Okay, thank you" Nigel said hanging up the phone.

"Their coming" Nigel added while handing Ash his phone and before laughing uncontrollably and making his girlfriend upset with him

"I'm sorry", responded Nigel still laughing

Then about 4 minutes later, they showed up and took Carl away.

"STOP LAUGHING!" Rachel screamed.

"I'm sorry" Wally said stopping.

"Abby's really disappointed in you guys" Abby said crossing her arms. (Ash started laughing too)

"I don't care" Rock said.

"Hmh" was Abby's response.

**5 MINUTES LATER…**

Ring… Ring…

"Oh! That's my phone" Ash said while picking it up.

"Helloooo?" he answered smiling

Everyone looked at him, waiting to find out what was going on, then ..

"Oh! Okay, thanks" he said hanging up.

"Well, Carl is dead" Ash said while trying to hold back his laugh.

"Oh", Rachel and Kuki said feeling very sad

"I'm sorry that it had to happen" Nigel said looking down and earning a nod from Hoagie and Wally.

"You do realize we just caused a fat man to die" Rock repeated.

"Not us, Ash" Abby repeated as well.

"You know … Carl reminds of a blob fish. Ash … you killed a blob fish" Rock said laughing his not very normal laugh. (It's not squeaky, it's just weird)

**THE END**

WOW! Longest one-shot I ever made, and I know, Ash is annoying, but don't let that stop you from reading my TND's, review, please tell me what you think of my OC's, what you like about them, what you hate about them, and what you realize about them so far, and a sonic and friends story not one-shot, STORY! is coming out soon, look for it by checking me out and reading my other one-shots everyday as best as possible, thanks for reading, God bless, oh! And if you review I will P.M you as soon as possible, Peace.(P.S I am very sorry for not updating, but my internet got cut for a long time)

Poodie~

.


End file.
